In the art of computing, various systems require cooling. Cooling may be provided at many different levels, such as a data center, a rack in the data center, an enclosure mounted within the rack, or a component within the enclosure.
As is known in the art, the risk of failure of many systems is influenced by operating temperature. Typically, cooler operating temperatures correlate with lower risks of failure. It is common for system manufacturers to specify minimum, nominal, and maximum operating temperatures.